


In Which John Is Glad To Be Away From Ground Zero

by I _Am_The_Dawn (Cup_and_Saucer)



Series: TAG Drabbles [2]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: John Tracy - Freeform, Multi, SSCR, Snarky Space Cinnamon Roll, TAG drabbles, Wishing on a star, more like promising on a planet, nobody wants Alan Tracy tantrum, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_and_Saucer/pseuds/I%20_Am_The_Dawn
Summary: John is not fond of noise.Alan is not fond of being the youngest.*I don't own Thunderbirds Are Go, but I'd like to!
Series: TAG Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570678
Kudos: 22





	In Which John Is Glad To Be Away From Ground Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Much shorter drabble, sorry! The darned bunny wouldn't go away, but also wouldn't give me anything else!

It wasn't easy being the middle brother. It wasn't the lack of attention, or feeling as though he was left out in some way; it was the _noise_.

From his perch in the tree he had ascended, John could _still_ hear the other four Tracy brothers. Alan was loudly demanding that Scott and Virgil allow him to join in whatever game they happened to be playing, Scott was trying to get Virgil's attention over the youngest Tracy's shouting, and Gordon was... Well, John wasn't entirely sure _what_ Gordon was doing, but it sounded a lot like he was attempting to sing whilst taking dives into the pool; a lot of out-of-tune wailing followed by a loud splash.

_Not diving, then. Cannonballing. Why am I not surprised?_

**"I WANNA PLAY TOO!"**

John winced at the pitch Alan's voice had reached, and was glad he wasn't at Ground Zero for it. He hoped their grandmother would step in soon; Alan Tracy in full-blown tantrum was like a natural disaster crossed with a nuclear explosion: Loud, destructive, and something absolutely nobody wanted.

The middle brother settled back against the trunk of the tree and gazed up through the leaves. Twilight was falling, streaking brilliant colours across the sky. He knew they would soon all be called in, and that his brief - if minor - respite would be at an end. Turquoise eyes locked onto Venus, currently the first "star" out that time of the year, and John smiled wistfully.

_One day I'll do more than just gaze up at you from down here..._


End file.
